tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Rheneas
Rheneas *'Number': 2 *'Built': 1865 *'Builder': Fletcher, Jennings and Co. *'Configuration': 0-4-0WT *'Arrived on Sodor': 1866 Rheneas is the Skarloey Railway's second engine. Bio Rheneas was built by Fletcher, Jennings, and Co. at Whitehaven and arrived on the Skarloey Railway sometime around 1866. Unlike Skarloey, Rheneas was stern and thoughtful and fell out with Skarloey after the latter called him a "stick-in-the-mud" following an argument over cabs. The two reconciled after Rheneas saved Skarloey from a landslide. Rheneas literally saved the railway by keeping service through a very lean period in the late 1940s. By 1950, Skarloey was in need of repairs, leaving Rheneas to run the line. He managed to pull a full train home one rainy day despite jammed valve gear and was rewarded with an overhaul. His overhaul took place in 1961 and was returned to the Skarloey Railway soon after. Persona Rheneas has been called a "gallant old engine" before and deserves such a title. Rheneas is highly determined, brave, courageous, and long-time friend of Skarloey. He is a tough, committed worker despite his age and takes great responsibility in his work. He is keen to keep his friends smiling and, although he is a level-headed engine, he can be a bit of an adventurer too. Though he may often try to struggle on alone, Rheneas knows when it is time to call on the help of his friends. Nevertheless, Rheneas is always highly dedicated to the task at hand. Basis Rheneas is based on the Talyllyn Railway's Dolgoch. Livery In the Railway Series Rheneas is painted in the Skarloey Railway's red livery and blue and yellow lining. In the television series, he is painted vermilion with gold and black lining. For unknown reasons he is carmine in every merchandise range, except for his 2012 Wooden Railway release and the Bandai Tecs range. In Blue Mountain Mystery, he was repainted yellow with blue lining to play a joke on Thomas. He was painted back into his original colours soon afterwards. Appearances Voice Actors * Ben Small (UK/US; sixteenth season - onwards) * Ryōtarō Okiayu (Japan; fourth-seventh seasons) * Daiki Nakamura (Japan; Season 9 onwards) * Jesse Grimm (Germany) * Stig Krogstad (Norway; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards) Trivia * In New Little Engine Rheneas is depicted as an 0-4-2. * His name is Sudric for "Divided waterfall". * From the sixteenth season onward, Rheneas' whistle budges up and down. * One of Rheneas' models is currently in the possession of Nitrogen Studios. * From the seventeenth season onward, Rheneas has a permanent lamp. Merchandise * ERTL (normal and metallic; discontinued) * Wooden Railway (normal and repainted versions) * TrackMaster (normal and repainted versions) * Take-Along (discontinued) * Take-n-Play (normal and repainted) * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Bandai Tecs * Trading Cards (discontinued) * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Wind-up Trains (normal and metallic) * Trading Cards (discontinued) Gallery File:GallantOldEngine-GallantOldEngine.jpg File:VeryOldEngines-BuckingBronco2.png File:SpeedkillerRS6.JPG File:SkarloeyRemembersRS2.jpg|Rheneas with Skarloey and Sir Handel File:Skarloey,Rheneas,andNancyinanannual.jpg File:Rheneas3.png‎ File:ABadDayforSirHandel14.png File:RustyandtheBoulder17.png|Rheneas in Season 5 File:FaultyWhistles13.jpg File:TheOldBridge1.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur.jpg|Rheneas and the dinosaur File:RheneasandtheDinosaur5.jpg File:MissingTrucks21.png File:MissingTrucks12.png File:MissingTrucks10.png File:MissingTrucks2.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers16.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery175.png File:PushMe,PullYou11.png File:Don'tBotherVictor!31.png|Rheneas in CGI File:TheChristmasTreeExpress55.png File:BlueMountainMystery8.png File:BlueMountainMystery93.png File:BlueMountainMystery130.png File:BlueMountainMystery423.png|Rheneas in his yellow livery File:Luke'sNewFriend9.png File:Luke'sNewFriend61.png File:KingoftheRailway38.jpg|Rheneas with Skarloey and Luke File:Rheneaspromo.jpg File:Rheneasnameplate.png|Rheneas' Nameboard with Sir Handel's face File:S5Rheneaspromo.jpg|Promo shot with missing buffers and coupling hook File:Rheneashead-onCGIpromo.png|Head-on CGI promo File:BlueMountainMystery(book)4.png|Rheneas as illustrated by Tommy Stubbs File:CreepyCutting!6.png|Rheneas in a magazine story File:Rheneas'ModelatNitrogenStudios.jpg|Thanks to Nitrogen Studios for sharing this image with us File:RealDolgoch.jpg|Rheneas' twin and basis, Dolgoch Merchandise Gallery File:RheneasERTL.jpg|ERTL File:ERTLmetallicRheneas.gif|Metallic ERTL File:OriginalWoodenRheneas.jpg|Wooden Railway File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwayRheneas.jpg|Reissued Wooden Railway File:2012WoodenRailwayRheneas.PNG File:WoodenRailwayYellowRheneas.png|Repainted Wooden Railway File:Take-AlongRheneas.jpeg|Take-Along File:Take-n-PlayRheneas.jpg|Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayRheneasandtheDynamite.jpg|Take-n-Play Dynamite Delivery Pack File:Wind-upRheneas.jpg|Wind-up Rheneas File:TrackMasterRheneas.jpg|TrackMaster File:TrackMasterRheneas'NewCoatofPaint.jpg|Repainted TrackMaster File:RheneasStoryLibrarybook.jpg|My Thomas Story Library book Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Steam locomotives Category:0-4-0 Category:Narrow gauge engines Category:Tank engines